Clash between worlds
by Kurai Tora
Summary: Naruto crossed slightly with World of Warcraft and the Guild Wars series. The ninja world finds out that the humans weren't the only sentient species that are not summoning creatures. Naruto gets the chance to form a link with one of these races, but what can it spell for the ninja world? Especially the Konoha denizens? Warning: a buttload of OCs. Poll in profile.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

The five elemental nations had a tremendous shock right after the Third Ninja War, as certain spies had returned from the lands far east with chilling news. Several monstrous races roamed the much larger continent, separated from the main one only by water. Lumped under the word Yajū were wolfmen, minotaurs, feline horned beasts, hulking bear-like juggernauts, and dragons. Drawings made by the spies only added further to the dread that the five Kages felt within their offices, detailing the beasts using superior elemental manipulation.

"Minato, what's the matter?" The blond man looked at the redhead beside him. "Do you remember that strange mission you had?" Kushina cringed. "That wolf thingy? I thought that he was Orochimaru's reject." A picture was pulled from the stack. "That man was actually from the new continent, and that must mean that the beasts there are fully aware of our existence."

Hiashi looked with worry at his wife, who began reacting strangely at the news the Hokage had disclosed to a select few. Then he recalled her origin, a find by some sailors in some unnamed beach. "Are you worried, Hitomi?" She glanced at him, her mask was undecipherable. "Should I be?" He knew nothing about the woman, who had the same bloodline as his, yet came from outside from the Hyūga clan. The only hint of her past was the armband, that had a series of feline heads of every species and all had horns. _'Does she have a link to one of the foreign beasts?'_

Danzo was over the moon at the prospect of untapped power lying beyond the sea. _'I must send my agents to collect at least one specimen of each race.'_ To make Konoha the greatest nation, to grow and be able to make the entire elemental nations bow to the Hokage, he would work in the shadows as the Darkness of the great tree, the ROOTs.

* * *

Six shadows raced towards a humongous tree, coming from different directions. The first and largest one to arrive was a dragon with pitch black scales and many colored markings through the body, perching on the tree hollow. Then a bull and a wolf-like woman landed on the closest branches. The feline was close behind. **"** **How's life?"** The canine greeted the feline. _"Fine, thanks for asking."_ The last ones were a grizzly bear and a panda carrying a large barrel.

 **"The humans from the neighbor continent know about us."** The dragon snorted a large cloud of steam.  "What do you suggest we do? We can't make them lose their curiosity." The panda was pouring the contents of his barrel on several multi-sized cups. **"There is no problem in being curious, it's about the greed they can display."** _"One of my cubs is among some of them, using her traits to mingle."_ The black and azure tiger had spoken up, making the others look at her. _"Are you talking about the runt of your litter?"_ The grizzly guzzled down some of the beverage given by the panda, only to be scratched by some leaves turned daggers. _"Wa-ow! Why did you get this offended?"_ _"It's my daughter idiot!" "Am I wrong? She was born a human!" _**"Apologize to her, you also wouldn't accept squander towards your progeny."** _"Chet! Fine... I'm sorry for badmouthing your daughter. But what's she doin' there?"_ The feline tilted her head at his tone but nodded in reply. _"She sends intel on the humans, and some of the books were... enlightening, to say the least."_

Everybody present instantly knew what she meant. **_"Yeah, my wife got happier after she got a certain item. They're quite imaginative."_** The bull lifted his cup in a cheer. The dragon slid a paw over her eyes and snout, shaking her head in aggravation as the males began discussing over some erotica they had. **"Icha Icha? Ancestors, aid me..."** She slammed her paws on the bark, shutting up the chatter. **"Talk about that trash** **later!** -the deafening roar led to most trying to plug their ears- **We shall await the human's reaction and answer in accord, as _some_ of you seem to like their craft.** **"** The guilty party winced at the accusation, voicing their agreement to her terms, departing towards their territories to ready up.

* * *

Hitomi was walking by a park when two women approached her, both smiling brightly. "Hey~! Did ya hear it? Mikoto's going to have another child!" Kushina threw her arm around the Hyūga's neck, not caring about her obvious grimace. "And what?" The redhead poked her cheek as if taunting her while the Uchiha tried to keep the tension low. "I'm sure that she's uncomfortable with your overt affection, you have to be more subtle around Hyūgas." Hitomi pried off Kushina's hold on her neck, putting a healthy distance between them.

The redhead was unbothered by the actions of the Hyūga, finding joy in provoking her. "I wonder if our children would be friends." Hitomi had a frown directed at Mikoto. "I would be fine with anyone but Uchihas." Kushina laughed awkwardly, the rivalry between the two clans was almost at the same level as Hashirama and Madara. _'Damn, I forgot it for a second!'_ "But you love me, right?" She leaped on Hitomi's back, not letting her shake off the extra weight. "If you stopped being this annoying!"

Mikoto always felt wary around the Hyūga matriarch, feeling that something was off with her. _'It's like she was a cat and I was the rat.'_ The obvious expressions of disgust only added to her dread. _'But she came from outside, what did the Uchiha do to her?'_

* * *

The month of October brought a tragedy to the village and there was a mass burial. Two women met in front of one of the graves. "Hello, Hitomi..." She glared at her caller. "Your lineage is cursed, don't you dare to approach me." Mikoto cringed. _'Did her pupils turn into slits?!'_ It felt like the eyes of an enraged lion, even though the Byakugan turned the eye mostly whitish. When the Hyūga gave a sound of pain she tried to help, only to be refused with a single hateful look. "I already warned you, my child won't be tainted by you."

* * *

 **Well, this' mostly to set the mood for the readers, and the good ones probably will pick up some foreshadowing.**

 **Only disclaimer for the whole thing: I don't own Naruto, World of Warcraft or the Guild Wars series.  
**

 **If I end up telling things that aren't consistent with the canon content, remember one detail: it's a FANFIC.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Departure

A blond boy, barely five years old, was racing through the alleys as a mob chased him. He didn't understand their hatred for him and the reason for them always beating him on October 10. As an orphan, he just wanted some love, but only received scorn. Uzumaki Naruto was his name. **  
**

"There's the demon!" He darted out from his hideout, tracing one of his many escape routes that he found during his pranks. 'Damn!' A second mob had closed off the street, so he went down a tight alley, jumping over trash cans, only to face a part of the Great Wall. "It's cornered! Let's get it! For the Yondaime!"

'Think, think fast!' He sighted a crack on the plaster, one that stray animals used to slip into the woods, and dived into it, not caring if he got lost in the wilderness.

* * *

"Hm? The human settlement is going wild." A long muzzle sniffed the air. "It must be the annual event, one of the spies said that it involved a boy, who they couldn't help, lest it busted their cover." Shuffling bushes revealed a scrawny boy with the eyes of a terrified prey.

Naruto cowered in fear, there were three large wolf/dog thingies that reminded him of the older Inuzuka mutts, all covered in a weird mix of uniform, armor and mesh. They surrounded him, watching every twitch of his limbs for escape attempts. "Hey, he smells like us." The full black one approached the boy, curious. "Nah, it's more like foxes." The gray and white one snorted from his corner. "Well, we do have the fox clan, along with the jackals and dingoes." The brown one mimicked the black, bumping the child with a large wet nose.

The blackie got upright, starting to look more human from the neck down, not losing the fur. "We won't hurt you, maybe you're really like us. I'm Roppoi, and you?" The blond was still wary, but calmer. "N... Naruto." The other two also got on two paws, the brown one began pulling at his clothes, more like rags. "I'm Kyou, the grumpy there is Kigen." There was only a louder snort. "I think that I can fashion new clothes for you later. Favorite colors?" "Orange, blue and black." Kyou laughed and patted his head. "Throw some white in and you'd be a little fox!"

Naruto was being held by Roppoi as she licked off some of the grime on his face. "We can't take a human, will we turn him?" Kyou was fiddling with a sack that had been hidden away. "Turn?" Blue eyes stared up at golden ones. "We are Jūrui, if you drink our blood you will be like us, part of our family." Naruto teared up and grabbed the chest fluff. "I always wanted a family, I want to be like you!" Kigen was surprised, most humans hesitated. "You sure? Unlike a certain clan, we can't turn back into humans." Blue met slate gray. "I don't care, the people in the village called me a demon." Ouch, the brat's childhood must have sucked until this point. "Kyou, give the knife." Hazel eyes widened in surprise. "Huh? But it means that you have to coach him, and you hate that!" Kigen glared at Kyou. "The. Knife."

As the duo bickered, Naruto looked at Roppoi. "Why does he have to teach me if he gives blood?" She messed his hair briefly. "It's a matter of honor, he is accepting the rule to be your daddy." The boy teared up. "Then will you be my mommy?" She smiled and hugged him closer. "I promise." Kigen came closer with a cup of red liquid. "Here, drink it and get over with this mess." The metallic smell made the boy gag and almost drop the cup, that was caught by Kigen. "Hey! No wasting!" His chin was grabbed harshly. "Calm down, hun." He shivered at the icy look he received. "Okay..." "Whipped!" "Shut up!" Naruto downed the contents in one gulp and groaned in pain, only to get knocked out. "We have to move out, I can hear some kind of patrol incoming."

* * *

"A sewer?" Naruto was confused, did those strangers ditch him? **"No, kit, I just decided to talk with you."** The boy followed the red glow, intent in finding out what was going on. Soon, he met a set of bars and a large fox behind them. "Who are you?" **"Kyūbi. I'm sealed within you. We're inside of a dream of yours."** Naruto frowned. "And your name? Even the stray dogs at the village have names. I think that someone as strong as you has one, right?" A large brow was raised. **"A strange line of logic, and correct as well. But I'm not trustful of a human to give it out."** Naruto got angry at that. "I'M NOT HUMAN!" The fox was surprised. "I'm Jūrui now! Roppoi and Kigen adopted me!" **"So that's the origin of the foreign blood trying to change your body."** "Trying? So it means that you're blocking it, stop now!" **"Why should I?"** Red met blue. "They offered me a family, and I accepted, so please, stop blocking the changes." **"Fine, but I tweaked it, along with some blood you inherited from your mother."**

* * *

Roppoi was fretting over Naruto, he was taking far too long to change, as it usually took a few hours. "Are you sure he's fine Kyou? It has been almost a week!" Kigen was laying against a tree, secretly worried as well. 'Huh? Is that...' He pushed away the two females as a burst of red energy slammed on his very core. "Gh... So the brat had a lot of power..." He slowly went against the flow, towards the body on the ground. "Hey pup, if you don't stop this by the time I catch you, I'll throw you into the river." He dug his claws in the dirt, it got harder to move with the proximity. 'Just a bit more...' He grabbed the new shirt given to Naruto.

Kyou and Roppoi felt like the energy was familiar to them. "It's like facing a Spirit vessel..." It burned slightly, like being close to a volcano. "But there's no register of a human being a vessel." They faced each other. "There's a first time for everything, right?" Then, all of a sudden, the energy stopped. "Where did those two go?"

"COOLLLDDDD~!" Naruto sputtered with all the water he ended up swallowing as Kigen was crouched on a stone. "I warned ya brat, and it's good to see you finally awake." The boy was confused. "You were out for one week, and look at the water." Naruto was pleasantly surprised, now he had the traits of a fox, and his body was covered by rusty orange fur. "Welcome to the family." He took Kigen's paw, shaking off the water. "Wah!" He stumbled, as his legs were different. "First thing in the list, recover your mobility." Naruto got effortlessly lifted by the scruff by the older male. "Let's go, the girls must be getting worried."

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen had a great feeling of dread washing over him. Naruto had gone missing days ago and none of his teams were able to find nail or skin of his. "Lord Hokage." A man with a dog mask stood in front of the elder. "Report." The old leader hoped for a shred of light on the boy's location. "My dogs followed the scent trail to a spot in the woods, where the boy apparently met a trio of foreigners." Hiruzen gulped dryly. "Please, don't tell me they were Iwa..." Inu shook his head. "No, the scent was pure wolf, no rocks or dirt." The Hokage was confused. "Wolf?" Inu held his chin. "It seems that the ones living in the Forbidden Continent are exploring our lands. And I'm sorry to tell you this, but there was the scent of blood and no more scent from the boy." Now Hiruzen wept openly. 'Forgive me... Minato... Kushina...'


	3. Chapter 3 - Trust issues

Hiashi looked at his daughter with worry. Five years old children were supposed to be innocent and hog their parent's attention, but Hinata wasn't the norm. She only wanted her mother, never the father. He wondered what he did wrong for Hitomi separate them emotionally. 'Oh... that...' He had to take a concubine, as the Elders didn't accept a 'half-breed', but the 'new heir' had not been born yet. He felt guilty, having pledged to be loyal to his wife, but the damage was already done. His few attempts at interacting with the girl were feeble at best, and her eyes had the shadow that plagued his wife in the past.

The man watched his wife as she relaxed on the veranda. 'Hitomi, why can't I bond with our daughter?' Pale lavender eyes were focused on the pond in the garden, the colored koi fish occasionally leaping from the water to catch dragonflies. She was the antithesis of a Hyūga. Never ignoring a snide remark of a commoner, showing clear emotions, straying far from the path of the Jyūken, wearing dark colors instead of pastel, and having a fondness for the local pariah, Naruto. If the clan were the nightingales in a gilded cage, she was the kestrel that smashed the cage and flew into the skies, soon to be followed by its fledgling.

* * *

The heir to the Hyūga clan head stuck out like a sore thumb. She grew up far too fast, which led to some accusing Hitomi of having a curse or using forbidden techniques. At one year of age, she was as developed as a child three years older, already receiving light training from her mother. Both her hair and Hitomi's were a shade of dark navy blue, unlike the usual brown. Her eyes weren't the pearly shade of a regular Byakugan, but a darker one, that leaned towards purple, much like her mother.

She was isolated from other children in the clan, both branches tended to avoid the foreigner and her offspring, considering them bad influences. But it didn't matter for her, one day she would return to her mother's land, to her true clan. The tales of powerful warriors that fought with other races were engaging and she couldn't wait to unlock her secondary bloodline. Until then, she would train her body and learn to use the weapons provided by her mother.

She wandered in the streets, not caring about the destination. Her mother said that her first friend had to leave the village, for a reason she knew not. 'Naruto...'

* * *

Hitomi was walking through the corridors when she heard whispering. Some of the elders were at their passive-aggressive campaign against her again, but this time, they had a second target. ''What should we do with the taint?" Akio, Harima and Sousei, these three men were the most vocals in antagonizing her. "That cur should be cast in the Branch House. Her lineage is questionable at best." She felt a yearning that was almost forgotten, the taste of fresh blood in her mouth. "But we can't deny that the mother has good blood. That strength should be cultivated for the clan's sake." She gritted her teeth, she and Hinata weren't tools or breeding mares. 'I should send a few messages.'

When she went past the elders, she spiked her chakra and enjoyed their cringes. "Try anything and I shall kill you." Then she thought about the blond boy who went missing a few days ago. 'I wonder where he is, maybe one of the scout groups took him in.'

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was relentless in finding Naruto, both for keeping his promise to his deceased successor and to keep the village safe, as the Kyūbi was a deterrent against other major villages. No bones fitting a five years old child were found, and the seal key entrusted to Jiraiya was still active, which meant that the boy was still alive somewhere out there. Some jōnin were deployed to follow the trail of wolf mentioned by Inu, most coming from the Inuzuka clan. The search led to some dead ends or to actual wolf packs.

The wizened Hokage shifted his thoughts to the current Hyūga matriarch, Hitomi. She was a wild card, possibly holding intel on the Forbidden Continent. 'That bracelet shows signs of use, but why?' The likeness of the feline-type creatures was the most obvious clue, but he couldn't make a move against her without angering Hiashi. 'Is it similar to a storage scroll?' The woman also had suspicious marks on her back, gleaned from one medical exam taken when she was severely injured. 'It looked like the marking on a tiger's forehead... a bloodline indicator, perhaps.' Three horizontal lines and one vertical crossing them, 王. And what about her daughter, Hinata? Probably she inherited unknown traits, or would receive information from the mother. If he managed to make her loyal to the village...

Another problem was the reports of spies describing the beasts all over the Elemental Nations. 'If they decide to invade, will we have a chance at all?'

* * *

Naruto had settled into the life of the trio easily, loving the chance to experience an actual family and having parents. "Hey, let's see if you got my bloodline." Kigen was holding the boy as the two females watched. "What's that? Is it a cool eye thingy?" The gray wolf deadpanned, he was impressed by the damn Uchihas? "No, but if you master it, most attacks will have close to no effect." His fur got a metallic sheen and he blocked a few arrows with his arm, courtesy of Kyou. "See this? It's the Tetsu specialty, to be able to harden our bodies to stop any strike." "Not to mention that you're studs in bed!" He glared at the brunette. "Shut up! He's just a kid!" Roppoi was already punishing her for the outburst, holding her in a painful headlock.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "What bed and getting hard have in common?" His father got flustered as Hell. "I'll tell you when you're older, say, sixteen!" He pouted, not liking to be out of the loop. "Fine... how do I use it?" Kigen held up his paw and Naruto mimicked him. "Focus on your hand first. Picture it becoming hard like stone." He squinted as he stared at his hand, trying to form the mental image. "Don't force it. Think of it like water wetting cloth, start at the nails." Kyou seemed to be about to chip in, but Roppoi held her muzzle tight.

As Naruto tried to access the skill, Kigen went hunting, Roppoi prepared the camp and Kyou kept watch. "Aunty Kyou..." She turned to the kit. "What's the matter, pup?" Blue eyes were downcast. "Will you leave me if I can't do the hardening thing?" She grabbed the kid and nuzzled him into a hug. "No way! You're too cute to leave behind!" Then she tousled his fur. "Tell me, is there at least one person back in the village that you will miss?" He thought about it for a moment. "There was this nice lady and girl. Their eyes were weird, but they were the only ones who played with me." Kyou mulled over the description. "Weird like... purple eyes, no black dot?" He nodded. "We'll tell her that you're safe, okay? Don't worry."


	4. Chapter 4 - Seven years later

Seven years went by, as the hidden gears turned and secret schemes were enacted.

* * *

"Ah... it's so good to be able to wander in a city..." A man with gray hair was walking along with a brunette and raven-haired duo of women, holding a blond boy on his back. 'But seriously, that modified Henge is so damn useful!' "Hey dad, can we go to the festival?" Tanzaku was the land of casinos and other guilty pleasures, but that didn't mean that it didn't have family-friendly events. It was the New Year's Ceremony, with many hired performers from other villages and several products available only tonight. "But... Fine..." He was under a three-way attack with puppy eyes. "That's a dirty trick." He sighed in defeat. "Luckily we won quite a lot against that Tsunade. She really sucks like in the rumors." The brunette smirked, only to have her mouth slapped shut. "One word and I'll gag you, okay?"

A busty woman stared at the boy from a distance, picking the attention of her assistant. "Master Tsunade? Is there something wrong?" She followed her line of sight. "Shizune... am I dreaming?" The older female was slightly afraid of approaching the group. "No, why?" The brunette had to chase her mentor as she darted towards them.

"Ain't that the sucker?" Kyou was curious for the reason she was following them. "If she gets hostile..." Kigen had a cold look, ready to strike if the need arose. But Tsunade only had eyes for the boy holding on him. "N... Naruto..." Blue eyes widened in surprise. "You know me?" Golden eyes got misty, surprising the Jūrui group. "I was told you were dead... you have your father's face..." Kigen leaped back before she could touch Naruto. "Hey lady, I don't know nor trust you." Kyou and Roppoi stood between them. "If you are from Konoha, we have no reason to see you as a friend." Shizune was in distress, fearing a fight over the boy. "I hold no love for that village. Don't accuse me of being like them!" Kigen had a dubious look. "Better talk in a more private setting."

* * *

Hitomi was sitting with her daughter, watching the fireworks exploding overhead. "This year you will graduate. After that happens, I will give you my summoning contract, okay?" Hinata was happy to see her mother's trust in her skill. "Hm? Come here, Hanabi." The brunette girl peeked from behind the sliding door before settling between them. Hinata messed the hair of her little sister, giggling at her pout. "And you will start your Academy period. Are you eager?" Hanabi nodded quickly and began rattling about how she would dominate the grades in her class. Hitomi merely watched the two half-sisters interact, keeping note of the presence within the compound. 'Do you regret letting the elders step on you?'

Hiashi watched as his two daughters began a game of tag and ran all over the garden. Then he heard something pecking at his furniture and came to face a strange bird. 'How did it get in?' Then his eyes went to its rear. 'I don't recognize it... but it looks from a mammal...' Its head looked like a turkey with blue skin and some kind of crest, but with four legs, the front ones were expected from an avian.

Orange eyes examined the man, head cocking to the side. It approached the man, making him retreat a bit, those talons looked sharp. "You aren't a target. I'll keep searching for those 'elders'." Hiashi was stumped, so it was a summon... Soon screams rang in the neighborhood and a woman laughed heartily at that.

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune were wilting under the glares of the adults with Naruto. "So you were my godmother... but I never heard about you or this Jiraiya guy before." Kigen flashed one of his daggers under his clothing. "I'm sorry Naruto... but I was already grieving other people I lost and the news of you and your parents dying was too much for me!" The blonde was weeping, silently asking for his forgiveness. "Well, we don't have the right to keep him away from the last bit of his original family, but you have years to make up for." Roppoi held the hands of the woman, smiling softly. "Can we turn back now? I have this damn itch on my back!" Kyou was almost hurling from the sappy air.

The two humans got surprised at how the group turned into canines. "Are you part of the beast races?!" Naruto grinned. "Yup, they're my new family!" Then his arms glowed red, ethereal daggers shimmered on his arms. "They taught me many cool things, and Kyūbi showed me more kickass skills!" He felt a flick to his temple. "Sorry, mom." Tsunade chuckled at the scene, making a mental note to ask about that last bit later. "I'm happy for you Naruto, even if it's a strange family. Can we be part of your group?" Kigen felt the stares on his back and held a groan. "Fine, do whatever you want." He got tackled in a hug by everybody in the room. "Aww~! You're a big softie inside!" He was smashed to the floor, held down by a dogpile. "Keh, so be it."

Kyou didn't resist the chance to needle the gruff male. "Now your harem has four members, what a stud~" Only to get her face kicked in by Roppoi. "You never learn, perv." Tsunade glanced at her surrogate daughter and saw a light blush, as both had learned of his bloodline. "Shizune, you..." The apprentice got flustered at the tone of her mentor. "I-I-I w-was just c-curious! T-that's all! Really!" 'I wonder if those rumors about the Inuzuka are true...' The brown wolf turned to her. "What a pity, he's taken, but there's plenty back home~" She grabbed the woman. "And if you're a furry, there are several choices~" She pulled some photos from her pouch. "Beefcake, lean meat, stocky, nice asses..." Shizune had to clamp her nose, the pictures were artistic nudes! "Or..." A whisper right in her ear. "If you're into girls, I have a free sample right he-" *CREK-!* Kyou was passed out with a huge bruise while Roppoi and Tsunade had clenched fists.

* * *

Ah... cinnamon rolls, such a blessed pastry! Hinata chewed through her box of treats in bliss, taking care to stay in a more secluded place, as her reactions to cinnamon were rather... inappropriate and could send the wrong message to a horny male that happened to be around by chance. Her father was the one who had presented the delicacy to her, which improved their relationship slightly. A light blush bloomed on her cheeks as she enjoyed the flavor. 'Well... I do wonder who will be on my team.' She took great care to only get average grades, avoiding the Top Kunoichi rank in her class, as a certain cock-butt-hairstyle was practically dominating the Top Student rank. 'Honestly, putting two top students with the dead last, it's an idiotic move.'

Hinata got in a bad mood, she didn't want to face the Uchiha prick at the Academy. And what if his clan got its entire ninja population eliminated by Itachi? It didn't give the dickhead an excuse to act disgusting around her. 'No way that I will marry him!' The brat kept making passes at her since the massacre and even with increasingly more vicious refusals, he didn't get the clue yet. 'I should use the Nut Cracker...' Then she shook her head. 'No, the Civilian Council will target me then.' That was one of the problems of being more developed than other girls in her age group, the budding perviness in the guys was mostly aimed at her.

Then her mind wandered to her clan. The Branch family was warming to her, but her uncle and cousin were still wary of her and her parents. Her mother had beaten the strongest clan members when she first joined the clan to prove her power, and the list included Hizashi, her father's twin, she had utterly demolished the man. Thusly, his son Neji, was being fervorously trained to beat the Main family, namely, Hinata herself. She sighed, wanting nothing to do with this stupid rivalry.

The clan elders all went to the hospital due to a freak attack. Some unidentified animal had mauled each old bag thoroughly, almost gutting them. 'Mom was in a good mood after that, so it must have been the summon she talked about.' She was eager to get a new way of defending herself. "Hey hun, let's go on a date, I have a free pass for the best restaurant in the village." Hinata cursed her luck. 'Of all times to pop up...' She turned around to face the chicken-ass-head. "I'm not in the mood." The boy closed in, ticking her off. "Come on, a strong man like me needs a woman on his level." He grabbed her shoulder. "You have five seconds to unhand me." He just had a smirk.

"I love when you play hard to g-urhk!" In one instant there was a large bird foot pressing up on Uchiha Sasuke's crotch, in the other he was rocketing away while crying in falsetto. "Are you okay?" A large black and white bird with a crest was looking at Hinata, standing beside her. "Yes, thanks. Who are you?" Amber eyes glinted with mirth. "I can't tell you yet, but I'm a summon belonging to your mother." Then it dispelled. 'If I remember well, it's a bird found in the foreign continent.' Hinata saw the Uchiha embedded in a wall and skipped away, humming a happy tone. "I can't wait to graduate."

* * *

A single eye peered at the struggling test subjects. "So... are the results acceptable, Mister Danzō?" The warhawk turned to face a man with jackal face, a scar crossing over both eyes. "It was an adequate tradeoff, Sharingan samples for fresh bodies." The jackal had a hungry smirk. "Master Hekien is most pleased with the partnership." A claw stopped close to them, held back by reinforced bars. "What a pity that the Jinchūriki couldn't be part of the agreement, the Kyūbi would be an interesting study." Danzō had a fierce glare. "Akutō, the weapon belongs to Konoha, I would never give it to your group." He acted dejected, but the look betrayed his feelings. "Master Hekien was disappointed at such news."

The darkness of the village examined the most successful experiments. "One to four can be negotiated, but the rest are to be harnessed by the Hokage, but a real one, not that fool that loves peace." Akutō laughed. "My master has similar feelings towards his bitter enemy. The bitch managed to unify the warring tribes and is more powerful than he will ever be..." Their eyes met. "But one does not need power in an ambush, only skill."

* * *

 **The birds shown in here are cassowary and secretary bird, the first can kick your ass dead and the other eats poisonous snakes for snacks.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 - Academy day

Hinata woke up with a weight on her chest and someone pinching her cheeks, so she reached for the one disturbing her sleep and pinched her cheeks as well. "Ow sis, I just wanted to wake you!" Hanabi was pouting at her, but she just lifted the girl off and got up. "We have to prepare for the Academy, so get going." The younger girl nodded and went to her own bedroom. "One more day of outdated pick-up lines..." She had seriously considered graduating early to get away from the Uchiha, but then she would be separated from the two friends she managed to make besides Naruto. 'I wonder when the reply letter is going to arrive.' Kiba already knew that trying to hit on girls like a sleaze was a bad idea, courtesy of his female relatives, and Shino had already told her that she wasn't his type, she accepted it but it somehow stung her pride.

Both sisters rushed to the building, although Hanabi's run was Hinata's light jogging. "I'm going to train until I can beat you, big sis!" The eldest glanced to her companion. "I'll be waiting." With this Hinata hit her full speed, leaving Hanabi eating dust. "Hey! that's not fair!"

"You meanie!" Hanabi was mock hitting her sister, enjoying the pats on her head. "You have to train to get to my level, but I won't be idling until then." They parted ways, each one going to their classroom, one eager and the other with dread.

* * *

Hinata sighed with relief at the lack of blue and white and went straight to the back of the class, soon to be joined by the two animal-aligned boys. "Hey, saw you racing here with your baby sister." The tattooed boy draped his arm over her shoulder as the silent one merely nodded, indicating that he also saw her. "Yeah, she's in her first year." A white puppy popped out from Kiba's jacket, licking Hinata's face. "Hello, Akamaru." She scratched his ears, earning delighted whimpers. "Oh, Uchiha at ten o'clock." The 'most desired emo' entered through the door as a gaggle of fangirls tried to catch his attention, alerting the Hyūga. Hinata quickly activated one of the concealment techniques taught by her mother, turning transparent.

Kiba and Shino watched the Uchiha, waiting until it was safe for Hinata to drop her disguise. "Hn, where is your master, lapdogs?" The two seated boys held the urge to put the snob in his place. "We have no masters and we aren't lapdogs, go sit before you get bit." Shino was letting out a loud buzzing, Kiba was showing his fangs and Akamaru was growling. "Heh, soon you will be licking my feet as well because I'll take Hinata as my wife." The class got spooked by the sound of tapping on the window, caused by an unkindness, which made Sasuke relive traumatic memories, thanks to his dear older brother. Then there was rattling of glass panes, scratching on wood and loud cawing, that suddenly subsided when the broody emo fainted as the black birds all flew away.

"Dude, that was creepy." The puppy was whimpering along with his partner, shuddering at the glares given by the birds. "Thankfully their grudge was aimed solely to our classmate." Shino was making an effort to calm his host hive. "Sorry, I think that those ravens were sent by my mother." Both males stared at the female, who had dropped the technique. "She spoke of giving me a summoning contract when I graduate." They sweated, knowing of the infamous foreigner who took no crap from anyone. "I pray to never make you or Lady Hitomi angry." Akamaru barked in agreement, those talons and beaks seemed fit to shred defenseless doggies. "If we get on the same team, an avian contract will be useful for espionage missions."

* * *

Iruka entered the room with Mizuki, scanning the students to see if there was a truant. "Very well, let's start the-" There was one thing he missed, the Uchiha was somehow sitting with his most rabid fangirls, Ino and Sakura, something he never did voluntarily. 'His eyes are closed, maybe it's one of his brooding stages.' Thinking better, it wasn't his business. "I'll start the roll-call, pay attention."

It was an uneventful period, but when it was time for sparring, things went to hell in a handbasket. Today was mock team training and most students paired with friends, but Sasuke was being swarmed by the thirsty girls, the noise was ticking the scarred man off. "STOP THAT OR I'LL MAKE THE TEAMS MYSELF!" The gaggle fell into line, accepting his order. Iruka huffed while Mizuki just sniggered.

Hinata was in a team with Kiba and Shino, they were dominating the tests, mainly the tracking and recon exams. They had started to train together four years ago, right after they settled their friendship. Soon it was time for battle match-ups and they were pitted against Sasuke, Sakura and Sai, a transfer student that gave Kiba the crawlies. "Hey guys, if I lose against even one of them, I'll clean the kennels for a month!" This surprised his teammates, he hated cleaning duty with a passion.

They were the last to fight, but some of the matches were disappointing as most civilians didn't practice teamwork in their spare time. "I'm so glad that our parents made us train together." Shibi, Tsume and Hitomi had put their children through the grinder during secret sessions, knowing what they would have to face in the future. "Indeed, this partnership shall increase our survival odds if we get in the same team. As one cannot foresee eventualities." Not to mention that the Hyūga was particularly sadistic in preparing challenges for the trio.

Iruka explained the rules for the two groups, banning injuries, lethal techniques and sharp weapons. "Ready? Go!" A smoke bomb was thrown and it engulfed the ring in moments. "I'll get the paper sheet, Hinata gets the banshee and Shino, beat the turd outta the prick!" Kiba tackled Sai, having the advantage thanks to his nose, aided by Akamaru. Hinata only had to activate her Byakugan and use an throw over the shoulder, as her opponent did the favor of standing close to the boundary. Shino merely sent his kikai to drain the 'prodigy', engaging in a fight to make Sasuke stay defensive.

Akamaru tore up the scrolls on the pale boy, already knowing his style, as Kiba beat him up, being more agile and stronger. Hinata helped both boys by throwing another smoke bomb, keeping the field advantage, and tripping up the remaining foes when the chance appeared. Shino let himself smirk at the frustration showcased by the Uchiha, taking pleasure in making him feel vulnerable.

Iruka had trouble to keep track of the match, as his only clues were the pummeling sounds until the smoke screen faded out, moments earlier he saw Sakura being thrown off the cloud, hitting a fellow student. 'They are using their natural advantages, good strategy thinking.' Then the pounding on flesh stopped. "Teacher, you may use a wind technique." Mizuki blew off the smoke, revealing a beat up Sai and a very still Sasuke. "But he is still-" Shino pushed the Uchiha with his flipped bird, making him fall back. "Is this enough?" The Chūnin almost recoiled at the dark tone of the Aburame, added to the eerie glint on his sunglasses. "Yes, you are dismissed." Wow, if they got on the same team, they could be a dual type, recon-striker.

* * *

Hiruzen was watching the female sitting in front of him, trying to find any cracks in her facade, but those pupilless eyes were unsettling, to say the least. "So, old monkey, what do you need?" She had a smirk that chilled him. "Hitomi, this meeting is long overdue. I don't know why Minato never tried to question you, but I'm not him." She crossed her legs, her posture betrayed nothing. "What would a married woman have to interest the 'great leader'?" He frowned, she sounded confident.

"You may start with your bond to the Forbidden Continent." Hitomi narrowed her eyes at that. "Then take out every ANBU here, even the ones with blank masks." Hiruzen got alarmed at the end, it meant that Danzō was spying on him! "Get the traitors!" Three men with white masks appeared with their throats cut and the last one had arms and legs lopped off. "Take that trash to Ibiki, and vacate the premises." Before the last ANBU could touch the surviving ROOT agent, he convulsed and fell limp. "Sir, he had a terminating seal on his tongue." The Hokage grimaced, this was the closest he got to getting a witness. "Then get the bodies to Inoichi, he might glean something from them."

Now that they were alone, Hitomi smirked again and snapped her fingers, making smoke appear on her hand. "I'm only going to show you one asset of mine, as I'll give it to my daughter soon. I'll reveal other details in time." A hummingbird with a blue head, white chest and green wings was skipping on her palm, having the hindquarters of a pygmy gerbil. "This buddy here is one of my summonses, he's great for recon missions." Indeed, who would suspect or pay attention to such a small animal, when most summoned creatures could grow to be larger than mountains? "But how do you get the information?" The exotic griffin went to perch on Hiruzen's pipe, beady eyes staring at the elder, almost touching his nose with the long beak. "Don't go short-selling me, chump." He almost threw the pipe away, surprised by such a gruff voice coming from a dainty creature.

"Surprised? You saw nothing, I also have battle summons." A terror bird with the rear of a tiger popped up, this time taking the white and red hat of the Hokage and ripping it to pieces. "How's that? You two can go back." The scary and the tiny avians disappeared, leaving behind a torn up hat and a cringy Hiruzen. "... I see... you can go." He felt that it was better to not antagonize the female, who knew what else she could pull next. 'She might have an army in her sleeve.' Then he thought about her alliance with two clan heads. 'Better put their children together, some patrols reported them training together.'

* * *

 **Birds that appeared in this chapter in order:** **common raven,** **white-necked Jacobin hummingbird, and Titanis.**


	6. Chapter 6 - A day in Naruto's life

**Special note for the guest basher... this' but a fanfic, okay?**

 **As I implied, the Team 8 were trained by their parents earlier than their classmates and they're still in the Academy.  
**

 ***Smashing of the 4° wall* (Writer lays on the corner bleeding)  
**

 **Hitomi - Keep badmouthing my daughter and I'll hunt you!**

 **Tsume - My pup can defend himself, but I loathe people that look down on my family!**

 **Shibi - You are lucky that we aren't real. *Ominous buzzing***

 **Urgh... the bill to fix the wall... (Writer has fainted, readers get one chapter)**

* * *

Tsunade was watching as the group before her interacted. It felt good to be part of a family again, even though her heart had brief pains at times. 'I'll make up to you, Naruto. Nobody should grow without knowing love.' The boy was running from Kyou as they hopped on the trees, using the tree-walking technique. Kigen was lying beside her, munching on some jerky. "Do you still feel guilty?" She looked at the gray wolf. "I can't help it. I'm the last descendant of a man considered a legend, yet I broke down where he stood strong." He sighed. "I know how you feel, as the member of a powerful clan, I should be fighting with my kindred, but I'm out here." He had a faint smile. "But I think that there is a difference. You had too much on your shoulders, while my clan let me make my own choices."

Shizune was trading stories with Roppoi, surprised at how much she was yet to find out. She would love to meet the great dragoness that ruled over the five tribes, she sounded like Senjū Hashirama. "But we have our own Madara, and he has his eyes on this land." Shizune was a little worried, having heard tales from Tsunade about the two founders of Konoha. "So you are working to block him." The black wolf nodded. "It's not only us, there are many scouts across the Elemental Nations, some rescue victims of conflicts that are still strayed, others find about critical information and some try to understand how to interact with you lot."

Kyou was chasing Naruto with all she had, intent in making him develop escape and stealth skills. 'Come on brat, try to mislead me with the Kage Bunshin!' The fox was desperate to flee the crazy wolf, having lost some fur on his tail by now. 'This is unfair!' She was much more skilled and agile than him! His only chance of relief was the spamming of KB, but they were busted out in seconds. 'So that's how the gullet of a wolf looks like...' He had already figured the memory transfer trait, as the clones were dispatched in gory ways. "Run, my prey! Run!" She nipped the leg of the last fox remaining, making him dangle from her mouth. "You lost again~ Ah, he fainted."

* * *

 **"Hey kit, shouldn't you be getting better at this?"** Naruto looked at the pure orange fox. "I am, but I think that Auntie Kyou is pretending to be worse than she is." The Kyūbi was somewhat impressed at this insight. **"I figured as much, but she's making you grow every time."** The boy smiled. "And I loved to meet Grandma Tsunade and Auntie Shizune." There was a loud snort. **"The Legendary Sucker and the Broken Luck Brat. If you lose against her, it will be a disaster."** The larger fox honestly prayed for this situation to never arise. **'The shitstorm would be impressive, to say the least.'**

* * *

Naruto woke up to the smell of roasted boar. "The princess is back." His father handed a chunk of the hind legs of the animal. "Get your energy back. You're growing after all." His whiskers trembled in a way that made Shizune squeal. "So cute!" The brunette grabbed the fox and was cuddling him. "Let him go, you're strangling him." Roppoi was trying to pry her grip on the boy.

Tsunade was about to eat her portion when she felt poking on a certain body part. "Kyou, you have five seconds to explain." The brown wolf faced the blonde, staring at her chest. "Are those real? The last time I saw guns this big was in the Tsuki clan." Tick marks popped on Tsunade's forehead, this wolf was like her perverted ex-teammate. "Grit your teeth!" She did an uppercut that sent Kyou flying to the distance. "Wow, the last time she got beaten this bad was when she groped the leader of the Tsuki clan." Kigen winced at the trees falling in the distance.

* * *

A jaguar was lying on a tree branch. "Man, this' so boring." A bobcat was on a lower branch. "Suck it up, Hanten. If you want to see your 'big sister' you better straighten up." Hanten glared at the smaller feline. "That's funny, Hasamu. I recall you complaining loudly about not being able to see your 'crush' in months." Hasamu got a stiff smile. "Wanna go?" "Sure!" They were about to fight when a shadow covered them. "Huh? / Ah?" A brown wolf crashed on them, knocking them out.

Roppoi whistled at the scene. "Wow, good shot Tsunade." The blond stared at the three victims of her outburst. "Hey, those two have horns for real?" Each feline had two pairs of horns and ears. "Yeah. The jaguar has the upper pair facing forward, so it's a male, the cat is female, the other way to tell is the tail." It was a strange style of sex dysmorphism, but she had seen weirder things. "Line them up, I'll heal them." Kyou was already getting up.

Hanten was the second to wake up, getting wary at the sight of strangers. "Wait, are you Kigen?" "Hanten? Weren't you back home?" The two males laughed. "I missed my sis, so I volunteered to be a scout." The wolf froze at that. "She's here?" "In Konoha, why?" He began sweating bullets. "Did you forget that incident?!" "Ah, I'm sure she forgot by now." Kyou decided to pipe in. "Actually no, I'm her pen-pal and she wrote quite a rant when I told her that you adopted Naruto." Now Kigen became a living waterfall. "But what did you do, exactly?" Hanten only heard some rumors about the 'incident' but only the two involved knew the details. "Better left unsaid..." The male wolf fell to his knees, trembling in fear. 'I should have never tried to investigate that noise...'

Shizune was curious. "What are talking about, Roppoi?" The black wolf was sighing. "I only saw the aftermath. Somehow he pissed up the woman so badly that she managed to bypass his bloodline defense." She recalled seeing an almost dead Kigen in the Intensive Care Unit For Terminal Idiots, DunceCare for short. "He never gave me the details either."

Naruto was clueless to what the adults were talking about.

* * *

Hinata was walking around with her friends, killing time after finishing the Academy assignments. "Hey guys, let's prank those genins." They looked at Kiba, who was smirking. "Well, it should be a good way to test our skills." She had already activated her eyes. "I'm seeing a group at the fifth block, painting fence mission. And there's a second one going there, Tora rescue mission." They rushed to the location, plotting on the way there.

The Inuzukas were hiding in the bushes. 'I've used Henge on Akamaru and myself, now we have to wait for the signal...' Shino was watching from a tree. "Did she get the cargo?" Hinata walked by with a cat on her arms. *Meow~* The disguised duo went to wreak havoc on the fence painters right when the Tora chasers were in sight. "There's the devil's cat!" Shino made his kikaichū carry away the paint cans, swapping those for ones in a different color.

The group of friends watched as hell was unleashed, holding back their smiles. Even Tora was giving his version of a laugh. But they all felt a powerful intent behind them, that sent the cat running away. 'Oh snap.' Only a few people managed to make them feel like this. "They're right behind us, right?" Akamaru let out a strangled howl, summing up what the humans felt.

Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Akamaru were cowering at the sight of their 'teachers'. 'What did they plan this time?!' 'Please, not the cassowary course!' 'The chances of survival unscathed are...' Hitomi and Tsume were smirking. "Are you ready?"

* * *

 **Backstory - How an Aburame, a Hyūga and an Inuzuka came together.**

Aburame Shibi was tending to the hives at his clan compound when he heard a ruckus right behind the wall he was facing. 'Those Inuzuka ought to behave themselves.'

Hyūga Hitomi was facing Inuzuka Tsume. "Hey, I was going to take those cinnamon rolls!" A box of pastries was in the middle of a tug-of-war. "Tough shit, queen. You give no orders to this bitch." Two dark haired women were having a face off in the middle of the street, sending weaker people running in fear. "Aan~? Did I hear you talking smack?" One could see the sparks going off between them. "Are you deaf and blind? I bought these!" A scarred black and white dog was snarling along with his partner. "Only because you shoved me!"

The Aburame clan leader got a bit worried when the kikaichū went into overdrive, they were sensing the massive bloodlust right behind the same wall as before. 'Those recent female clan heads are a bit too trigger-happy to my taste.'

Tsume was about to unleash her clan techniques on the woman. "The mangy mutt wants to fight? Then I'll even the field!" A large griffin with the traits of the horned owl and tiger popped up. "Oh... so the sheltered birdy can't fight alone?" Hitomi was close to exploding. "Look who's talking, your entire clan depends on some doggies, without them you're all useless!" It was on, the two fierce women would slug it out.

Shibi took the care to evacuate the area, giving orders to his kin to take the larvae and eggs from there. 'If I'm not mistaken, it's those two.' He was nervous, not sure if he could withstand two scorned females.

Tsume used the Gatsūga with Kuromaru while Hitomi charged an attack that formed an ethereal lion head on her fist as the summon cloaked itself with a burning aura. 'Jūho Shoshiken!' Their attacks clashed together and exploded.

* * *

Shibi was staring at the two females and one dog passed out on the floor of his house. 'I wonder what would have happened if they weren't holding back and I didn't end up detecting them.' An entire wall section and a portion of greenery of his compound were obliterated. 'And all over a box of sweet pastry.' Then he got pensive, it would be advantageous to form bonds with them, and considering that they had children in the same age group... 'But not before settling the repair bill with them.'

Two kikaichū that were about to kick the bucket bit the cheek of each woman, leading to a resounding slap on them. They got up and locked sights, almost jumping back into a brawl. "Ladies, I would appreciate if you didn't wreck up my office." Shibi almost jumped at the feral glares. 'I would love to use the Nara catchphrase now.' He cleared his throat, having caught their attention for now. "I have been thinking of forming a bond between our clans, similar to the Ino-Shika-Chō."

One glanced at the other, considering the man's words. 'She did manage to knock me out... not bad for a stick in the mud.' 'She's not too shabby for a fleabag.' The women suddenly punched each other, making the bespectacled man sigh. 'Oh bother...' "Wipe that smug look!" "Wanna say what's in your mind?!" Tsume and Hitomi began grappling and rolling on the floor, trying to use their clan techniques on the enemy. They ended up knocking down a cabinet on Shibi's head, triggering his temper. 'Those brats...' Twin swarms drained them and pinned them to opposite walls. "I dislike being ignored." Hitomi and Tsume shared the same deadpan look. 'Nobody told you to be so plain. / You're way too passive.'


	7. Chapter 7 - Graduation and snake hunt

After about a year, it was time for graduation and the entire class was buzzing for the chance to become real shinobi. "Finally! I'm itching for action!" *Barks!* Hinata and Shino simply enjoyed Kiba and Akamaru's energy. Iruka was calling his students in order, some getting the headbands while others failed, the latter were mostly civilians. Shino was the first to get the band, followed by Hinata then Kiba. "Now we're definitively getting on the same team!" Their parents had 'convinced' the Hokage to put them together, only needing to choose the correct jōnin. "I'm happy for that."

Kiba pulled his more introverted friends to the ramen place, Ichiraku. He had eaten there by chance and the food was great! "Come on, stop dragging your feet!" Shino glared at him. "We would appreciate your gesture if you weren't about to tear our arms off." The Inuzuka recoiled from the look and apologized. "Sorry."

* * *

Hitomi saw a mouse-sparrow roost by her. "Report." It swiveled its head to look at her. "Mizuki was followed as per your orders. He met with men of dubious affiliations, striking a deal with them over the Scroll of Seals." The bird scratched its chin. "Apparently, he plans to steal it after the graduation of the students." The woman had her eyes shadowed. "He's revealing his true colors, go notify Tsume and Shibi." The sparrow took away, flying to the Inuzukas and Aburames.

Shibi saw as the brown passerine scratched itself all over. "Get your $#!₮¥ bugs off me!" The man just sighed, for some reason, certain breeds of kikaichū were fond of chakra exuded solely by summons. "Pardon my kikaichū, you are an exotic treat for them." The feathers were heckled, which meant grave annoyance. "I was tasked to spy on Mizuki. He plans to steal the Scroll of Seals and master wants to know if you wish to join her in thwarting his efforts." The man adjusted his sunglasses, pondering over the matter. "I will help, it's my duty to defend this land from traitors."

Hana held the fussy bird on her hands as she rushed to her mother, the most naughty ninken almost gobbled up the poor creature. Tsume was surprised at the sight of her frantic daughter. "Ah? Oh, it's from Hitomi." The clan head watched the featherball as it recomposed itself. "You better train those ӺƱ₡%$ better, I was almost eaten!" It jumped in anger before sighing, settling on her hand to talk. "As you know, Mizuki will make his move, what will you do?" Tsume clenched her hand, grinning. "Of course, I will!" Sadly it was the same one she held the bird with. *Gurgling...* "Oops, sorry."

The trio was deliberating over how to deal with the future rogue chūnin. "I shall prepare a kikai to keep tabs on him." Shibi was selecting the best breeds for this mission. "If he does succeed to take the item, I'll track him with Kuromaru." Tsume had sharpened every bladed weapon in her arsenal. "I will stay at the walls in case his contact tries to meet him." Hitomi had a set of photos of Mizuki with his contact. "Let's be careful to not alert him." They nodded to each other, agreeing with the plan. "Let's keep at the 101.07 frequency." "Understood." "Yosh, I'm tingling for a good pummeling."

* * *

Hinata fingered the metal fixed to the cloth as Kiba cheered along with Akamaru, Shino was mostly quiet. "Hey, boys." They stared at her. "I know that this is our symbol, but do we really have to showcase it?" They frowned, not following her logic. " If shinobi value stealth and trickery, using these things on our foreheads defeat the purpose, right?" They never thought about it, used to the custom of wearing it proudly through relatives. "Now that I think about it, mom and some in my family stopped using these on their heads or neck, now it's more used under coats or jackets." Shino nodded, indicating that he had seen similar things. "Pride is for samurais, we hide in the shadows." The trio decided to tie it around their waists, under their coats.

Now they just had to go to class one last time to see who would be their jōnin instructor. "I hope we get a strong instructor." Kiba was anxious for the next day, not wanting to wait for too long. "I will be content with one that cares about the duties." Shino was adjusting his glasses. "Well, we can only wait for the Hokage decide." Hinata gave her farewell to the boys, ready to meet her little sister.

"Big sis!" Hanabi had tackled Hinata once she entered the gates, not caring about the looks of disapproval. "Let's play?" Hinata messed her hair. "Did you finish up training?" Hanabi nodded eagerly, already tugging on her jacket towards the garden.

* * *

Tsume was playing with Kuromaru using Mizuki as a ragdoll. "Fetch!" The man gave a pitiful fight, not even being able to match a real chūnin, much less a jōnin. 'Feh, how did he even manage to steal this old roll?' Honestly, it might be a time of peace, but there were people against that hard-earned prize. 'I wonder how Hitomi's doing.' A roar made her drop the knocked out man and rush to the location. 'Why did you let it out this close to the village?!'

Shibi was watching as Hitomi fought the outsider, keeping a perimeter so to not let her secret be leaked. 'Be careful.' Then he felt the presence of Tsume. "Is she going to do that?" The man merely nodded.

Hands turned tiger paws and a murderous aura... She really wanted to kill this sneaky male. 'Little shit keeps healing my strikes...' Silver hair had been revealed when she shredded the cloak. Kabuto cursed under his breath, this woman had somehow figured his location without her bloodline! "Hehehe..." The woman began laughing like crazy. 'What is she planning?' Hitomi was thrilled, she finally found prey that could fight back! She sported a hungry smirk, licking some of the blood on her claws. "Yakushi Kabuto... servant of Sennin Orochimaru..." He ground his teeth, how did she know?

* * *

Hinata had been playing with Hanabi when both felt a strong pressure close by the walls of the village. "I'm scared!" The younger one held onto her big sister. "Calm down, Hanabi. It's our mother." She looked up, curious. "How do you know?" Hinata just smiled to her sister. "I sparred against her, I felt her chakra many times." After a certain time, the pressure faded only to be replaced by angry shouting and attacks making dust clouds. "Big sis, what's mom doing?" The elder one just had an awkward smile. "She must have picked a fight with Kiba's mother."

* * *

Kabuto sensed her pushing chakra all over her body, to the point that it became visible. 'This feels like Lord Orochimaru!' "I won't play around anymore..." She pulled the last stop, activating her Byakugan. Even though she should be weighted down by her enlarged hands, she still moved like a mirage, striking Kabuto with the Jyūken and not giving him time to react. The male saw something chilling as he fell limp. In exchange for losing the clawed paws, the woman's face morphed into the one of a horned blue tiger, one that was hungry and faced a tasty deer.

She put one foot on his chest and bit hard on his right arm, breaking the bone by the shoulder. "This is the proper way to deal with traitors in my motherland." She repeated the gesture on the left leg, ripping it off the socket. The two clan heads helped her to stop the bleeding. "And I almost forgot your suicide pill." Hitomi had become fully human again and struck Kabuto on the windpipe, making him open his mouth. "Here." She pulled a hollowed tooth, taking his one shot at not revealing secrets. "Wipe that blood, girl." Shibi and Tsume were used to her grisly ways, having seen her in elimination missions where there would be no survivors, and helped her clean up herself as well.

They merely waited for the ANBU to arrive, playing a brief session of blackjack. "You have to tell me your secret to transforming that much!" Tsume was pouting at Hitomi, annoyed that she could take the traits of a beast while she only grew slightly sharper canines and nails. "I already told you that it's my secondary bloodline!" The feral woman was still pouting. "Then you must present me to one of those Jūrui, I'm a widow after all." Shibi shuffled the cards in silence, already used to these mock pissing contests. "You're more like a bitch than I thought." Hitomi got headbutted by Tsume, which led to a fight like the Nara deer when they rutted, while Shibi just watched the mess quietly until one landed a slap on the other. "A~n? Wanna fight?!" The females had gritted teeth and got up, starting a bar brawl and slinging insults around.

* * *

"Tsūga!" "Hakke Kuushō!" *BOOM!* "..." The ANBU stared at the scene. Tsume and Hitomi were beating the crap out of each other as Shibi was sitting in the middle, without a single scratch and making a card castle. "I think that we should bow to him..." To be able to interact with two loose cannons was no easy feat, and those two were the strongest females currently in the village. "How can he walk with those balls?" Then the bickering duo did a double knockout, getting carried away by the Aburame after that. "I shall leave the Yakushi in your care."

Hiruzen stared at the trio in front of him. "So you managed to get Mizuki and his contact with Orochimaru..." Tsume and Hitomi weren't paying attention, focused in glaring at each other. "Hai, it's all thanks to Hitomi's espionage." Then the Hokage groaned. "But the contact was a long time genin..." To think that a pawn of the snake had been right under his nose for so long... "I shall inform the central about the payment allotted to you." The scroll had been retrieved by a person that barely had nothing with the village from someone supposed to be loyal to it. 'How has the village decayed this much under my watch?' Then he turned to the dysfunctional group. They had no reason to come together, yet did so and were comparable to the Ino-Shika-Chō in basic teamwork, with a different dynamic. 'It will be interesting to see their children grow.'

* * *

 **Backstory - Uchiha Sasuke**

Right before the alarm clock rang, the young man was already awake and ready for the Academy. As he walked through the halls of his clan compound, he greeted every elder and child that passed by him. As the heir of the clan, he had a duty to protect the remains of his family, to not let a new massacre happen again. 'If I manage to get the Hyūga, there will be no questions towards our might!' Hinata, the first half-blood within her clan, had more potential than any of the other females, so were they to have offsprings together, the Uchiha would recover their power. He headed off after eating breakfast.

But there was a wall in his path, namely Hitomi. The woman had a fierce grudge towards the Uchiha and consistently broke every attempt by Mikoto, his mother, to make him befriend the girl as children. _"As if I would let you taint her!"_ Instead of letting her daughter interact with someone of their level, she pushed her to interact with the orphan Uzumaki. _"If you valued her friendship, you would do the same, Mikoto."_ When they were at the Academy, it was his chance, as Hitomi couldn't meddle and the orphan was long gone, but the girl had contracted the same dislike for Uchihas as her mother by now.

Every time he tried to talk with Hinata, she would get up and walk away. Then she befriended those boys, who acted as her bodyguards whenever he was in sight. And finally, these damn birds that popped from nowhere only to kick the crap outta him. ''When I find out the culprit..." He would use these fowl to make the wedding banquet. "When you do what?" Sasuke froze and glanced back.

There was an ostrich with the hind legs of a zebra watching him with a leg poised to strike. It was enough to send him running away like a chicken chased by a fox.

* * *

 **I'll give cookies to anyone who got the hidden word.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Sis-con and stuff

**Guest reviews... (╬ಠ益ಠ)**

 ***Grumbles* (= _=)**

 **Oh well. (^3^)**

 ***Does the Elsa thing* Let it go~ Ack! Σ( ̿ Д ̿ )  
**

 ***Slumps in a corner in shame* Take the chapter and go away! (•́﹏├┬┴┬┴  
**

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune were shocked when Hanten dropped his jaguar appearance, looking like a regular human on shinobi clothes save for his pupilless purple eyes. "Is there a problem?" Problem? Not at all, he just had a hunky body and both women were... dry, to say. 'Oho~ Seems that I will have some fun~' He pulled some of his dark blue hair speckled with yellow to his face. "I need to cut it." Kyou bumped HARD on Shizune, almost throwing her on the male, who managed to catch her. "Kyou! What are you planning?" The pervy wolf pulled the jaguar close, holding a photo. †Do what I say and I'll give you a pic of Hitomi with her daughters.† Hanten couldn't nod fast enough and went to the woods with the brunette.

Roppoi was glaring at her idiotic partner. "What did you do to him?" Kyou just shrugged. "I just played to his sister complex." Tsunade grabbed her and had a glare. "And what did you tell him to do with my pupil?!" Kyou had zero worries. "I asked him to have her cut his hair while facing him. That sis-con won the prize of 'Best Hunk' back home a few times." With that said, the male returned with a beet red Shizune, sporting chin length hair. "Hey Kyou, gimme the photo!" Hanten began rolling on the ground as he stared at the picture, letting out croons and mewling. "You weren't kidding." The buxom blond had a dumbstruck face at the scene of a grown ass up man giggling like a girl in the Academy.

* * *

Hitomi felt a chill going down her spine. 'Hanten?!' Hinata and Hanabi had rushed to her in worry after seeing her tremble a lot. "Damn sis-con..." She was in an orz pose, seemingly about to puke. "You two, pay attention." The woman grabbed the two girls on the shoulder. "If you see a man with blue and yellow hair, run without looking back." Then she ran away to a training ground. "What happened?" The two sisters saw a cloud of dust and shrapnel rise in the distance as an outraged scream rang. "She must have recalled something infuriating."

* * *

Kigen was with his son, watching as he wrote one of the rare letters for his penpal, catching sight of a slip of paper. 'It's a photo...' He plucked it and skimmed over it, then groaned, the girl was the clone of her mother, he only prayed that she didn't have the same temper. 'Waitaminute!' He squinted at her eyes, making out the faint outline of her pupil. 'Yup, she's like her uncle.' Which feline would she turn into? "Dad, give my photo back." Naruto was looking at him dubiously. "Or are you a lolicon like the ones Aunty Kyou complains about?" The gray wolf almost spat blood at the idea. "NORWAY!" He was with Roppoi now, he had no need for other females. And Hitomi would gut him with her nails if she ever caught wind of this!

Naruto had started the letter exchange through Kyou's encouragement, sending doodles until he could write properly. He had recalled those pale lavender eyes, much like Hanten's, they were the only pairs that looked at him with acceptance. 'Aunty Hitomi...' The woman had once told him of his mother when she found him crying, soothing his worries. She and Hinata had almost turned into faceless images, but he managed to convince her to send a photo of herself to him. _"Is that your fap material~?"_ Although he had to deal with the needling of Kyou for a full week.

His whiskers twitched, she was under the impression that he was still human, and that lie was lashing at him like a raging cat. But after hearing Hanten refer to Hitomi as his sister, that sparked some hope that they could be friends face to face, as she might be able to transform like Spots and Tufts. Speaking of Hasamu, the bobcat had been glaring at his family nonstop. 'Why is that?' She was now looking a bit like Hinata, but with longer dark gray hair with spots all over it and her eyes were golden with slits. "Chet, why should we be with mongrels..." The fox got ticked off at that but kept his mouth shut.

The boy was scribbling on a scroll, practicing the lessons of Kyou on calligraphy, the brown wolf could act like a lecher but was a stickler for proper writing. His hand still stung with the grip used to correct his strokes. _"If I ever see you writing chicken scratch again..."_ The threat hung over his head like a sword about to fall. If he recalled well, his parents had once referred to his crazy aunt as a seal and tech expert from a lineage specialized in that. 'So she's training me for that?' He shuddered at the idea of more time spent alone with her.

* * *

The classroom was buzzing with the chatter of the genin soon to be assigned to teams. Iruka looked at them with pride, silently praying for their safety in missions. The absence of Mizuki was unexpected, but maybe he got involved in the mess of the Scroll theft. As he named the teams, some people complained because they didn't get along with a member or because they would rather be with someone else. The jōnin instructors came in right after he finished stating a team placement, making the room empty gradually. But he had hit a snag, Hatake Kakashi's team had to stay longer than the usual due to his... quirk.

Iruka watched when the most dynamic team got taken away, Kiba was almost flying in excitement with his ninken while his teammates and instructor merely watched with mirth. Then he had a look of discomfort, The Uchiha was drilling holes on his back with his stare while Sakura fawned over him and Sai just smiled creepily. "Sorry for leaving you alone, but you have to wait for your instructor and I need to tend to my job." He rushed away from the stuffy room, he would rather have to chase the blond from years ago who pulled elaborate pranks than keep watch over the trio.

* * *

The newly appointed Team 8 analyzed their assigned jōnin, trying to figure her out. In the meanwhile, Kurenai ran over what she knew about the trio and held a shudder. Hitomi and Tsume were rumored to have pushed their children to the limit along with the Aburame heir. 'How can I gauge their skill?' Then a devious idea popped up in her mind. She cleared her throat and saw how their gazes sharpened. "Okay, as your instructor until one of you become chūnin, I will give you a test to see if you are ready for the shinobi life." She pulled her Bingo book and opened in a particular profile. "He is your indirect target." A masked man with silver hair was described in the pages.

"How so, teacher? If you might elaborate, we might have better odds." The Aburame had a glint on his glasses. "Yeah, this' sounding like one of mom's assassination reports." The Inuzuka had a feral smirk. "Oh, it's the man who mother antagonizes." The Hyūga gave out an unexpected tidbit. 'The Bloody Tigress dislikes this poor sap?!' But their perception was more than she anticipated. "What I want you to do is to destroy an item of his, an orange book." At that, she was surprised with bloodlust from the girl. "Teacher, are you referring to a porn series?" Kurenai had a blank face. "How do you know that?" Hinata had a sweet smile. "Because I helped mother burn the stash hidden at my clan compound." So she was one of the culprits behind the 'Great Hyūga Wail'.

"Very well, your opponent is jōnin level, and he was also assigned to a team, 7 to be exact." Kurenai paused to give her personal opinion. "He is chronically late when it comes to village matters, and considering that you are fresh out from the Academy, he will underestimate you." The woman thought about where he would be. "If I may intrude." She motioned for Shino continue. "Taking your assessment into account, he will be late to pick his genin as well. Being the case, may I ask if you know where he usually enacts his team evaluations?" Typical Aburame calculus, if the other members were as good... "He prefers the training ground closest to the Memorial Stone." The team nodded and darted there, probably to lay traps. 'Let's see how the second coming of the Wild Trio fares.'

* * *

In a secluded training ground, Hitomi had been eating her cinnamon roll in peace, when she got blindsided by a flying glomp from Tsume, who was now hanging onto her back. "Our pups are genin now, our training paid off!" The woman kept eating, apparently not caring about it. "Hey, I'm talking to you." The Inuzuka began tightening her arms around the woman's neck. Then she had to let go and jump back, lest she got her face impaled by horns. "I already told you to not do this." Hitomi and Tsume struck small talk until Shibi came as well. "It's good to see that our forethought wasn't misplaced." Hitomi just averted her eyes, picking the attention of her company. "No way! You did something to the old monkey?" Tsume began laughing heartily at that. "I only told him about my opinion."

Shibi watched as the females interacted. They might have had their differences, but now they were... vitriolic friends. Occasionally fighting, they would support each other if need be. But boy, their fights were destructive, requiring his best kikaichū to break off. Then he thought about her special bloodline. 'It's a given after all, who knows who her ancestors were. But it's quite an asset.' The woman was unable to transform fully into a horned tiger, it was restricted to only arms or legs, sometimes the head, like just now. Maybe that was the reason she came here, so far from her own family, to build a secondary strain of the bloodline. Or would it be a case of atavism, where the traits would appear fully in the daughter?

Henran, a tribe forged by war... no wonder that the descendant was so fiery. Every member embodied a certain feline, but apparently the Tsuki clan, the one from which Hitomi hailed, only became great cats. 'Maybe it's due to superior lineage...' Being the second daughter of the great leader, Hitomi hadn't inherited the third bloodline, one that she said that was even better than the Byakugan but only the first-born could receive. Both Shibi and Tsume had taken a vow to not reveal such information before the due time.

* * *

 **The great Hyūga wail  
**

Hitomi had veins pulsing at her temple and it wasn't because of her Byakugan, no, it was due to a certain series of books authored by a certain hermit, whose hatred had been instilled in her by her deceased friend Kushina. She had once caught Hiashi reading that trash, and came to the logical conclusion that there should be more of that filth within the clan compound.

Hinata had seen her mother scour every room in search of books and decided to help, not questioning her reason for that. For some reason those books were well hidden, some even had privacy seals. There were traps protecting some hideouts, but it served as additional training for her. "What are these books?" Hitomi turned to her daughter. "Pure crap that shouldn't exist."

Every owner of Icha Icha book could only watch powerlessly as Hitomi poured oil over the pile of books and spat a fire technique at it, lighting up a bonfire. The woman gazed at all the onlookers, pulling an eyelid down with a flipped bird.

The entire village was startled by the collective scream that rose from the Hyūga compound.


	9. Chapter 9 - You pass!

The members of Team 8 watched over the group standing in the clearing. "Man... I wonder where he puts that book." Kiba was itching for a good fight, wanting to beat up someone. Shino had been laying the traps prior to the other team's arrival, even knowing that Kakashi could dismantle them if he got in one. Hinata waited for the instant the jōnin began the test.

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Sai were facing the silver-haired jōnin as he droned on about his intended test. Sasuke had no intention of returning to the Academy, Sakura was worrying about whether she could do it while Sai remained impassive, already knowing that it was a ruse. "You have until midday to get to me."

Kakashi had picked up the presence of Team 8 around them and got curious. 'Are they here to see their rivals?' Until where he knew, Kurenai wasn't the aggressive type, so her tests would be comparatively easier. But then he recalled who integrated this team. 'The children of those three...' Hitomi had nailed him once when he had to tick her off because of a bet. Tsume had chased him a few times after hearing him say that his olfactive sense was better than an Inuzuka. And Shibi harbored a grudge for him killing a special colony of his that he had mistaken for plague bugs. 'If the kids were trained like in the rumors...' Could he survive a serious skirmish with the parents? Doubtfully. So the kids would be a challenge as well, even if to a lesser degree.

* * *

Hinata had gauged all the occupants of the clearing. 'Three genin and one jōnin...' Kiba and Shino were waiting for her sign to pounce, only to see the man disappear. Hinata paid that no mind, going for the pinkette. "Hello there, Sakura." The Uchiha and Sai had darted into the forest after Kakashi, leaving the girls alone. "What do you want, freak eyes?" The bluenette got slightly ticked off at this bit, but reigned in her more war-like side. "I only came to tell you something of interest to you, involving the Uchiha." She turned around to leave, only to get a hand gripping her shoulder. "Tell. Me."

The pair of brunette boys sweatdropped when after Hinata whispered something to Sakura, the latter rushed away while kicking up a dust storm. "It's about Sasuke, right?" Akamaru sneezed at the dust. "That is the most likely probability." Then the sounds of metal clashing to metal rang in the distance. "Ain't that the 'special bear trap'?" The trap was rigged to chase after the one who triggered it, but it wasn't 'very' lethal, only leaving a nasty bruise with a paralyzing component on the teeth.

Kakashi had a single eye widened in horror when he saw the thirsty pink tornado catch him. She was way too fast for his honed reflexes and Sharingan eye to track. 'How the fuck she hid these skills?!' He got steadily wrapped on ninja wire and when the process was finished, he saw something that made his blood go cold. Sakura had somehow pilfered his precious Icha Icha and was about to open it. "Uh?! There are no Sasuke nudes!" Kiba grabbed the book and gave a package to the girl. "Sorry for that, we needed this, as payment I have some intimate photos of the Uchiha in here." Team 8 disappeared from Kakashi's sensing range.

* * *

Kurenai had been sipping some tea when her genin appeared by her, holding a certain book. "You came before the expected time. How did you manage to do it so fast?" Kiba had a proud smirk. "We just played our cards right, we didn't even have to meet that cyclops." His teammates nodded in agreement. "We are to become shinobi, so if an indirect approach is available, we shall take it first." The Yuuhi glanced at Hinata, waiting for her input. "A well-motivated fangirl can bring miracles." The woman smiled, they were tight-knit, something that would increase greatly their chances of surviving a mission. "Congratulations to you all, you are official genin as of now." The Inuzuka was the most outward in his reaction, hollering in triumph and hugging his partners.

Hiruzen was in his office when Kurenai came to visit him. "They passed, and they're well trained by their parents." The elder expected this outcome, as the 'Beast Trio' didn't use kid gloves on their children during training, even before they got enrolled in the Academy. "They surely will break some expectations if they keep at this pace, maybe they will even be the first team to become chūnin in their age group."

* * *

 **The bet**

Kakashi was an ex-ANBU, so he had faced his share of dangerous situations, hell, he had even fought a bear-guy from overseas in a freak coincidence. But those had nothing on the hellion right on his heels thirsting for his blood.

 _"Hey Kakashi, bet you that you can't steal the box of cinnamon rolls from that lady there." Asuma had a little smirk twisting his lips slightly. "Is that so? Seems simple enough. At least it doesn't involve eating Anko's dango." From where he could see there was only a long mop of dark blue hair. 'Where have I seen that color?' He took the pastries and ate all the remaining ones in front of the woman. 'Spicy...' Then he crossed eye with hers and gulped in fear. Asuma had set him up with the frigging Hyūga Matriarch! "Son of a mangy slut... are you ready to die?"  
_

"Take her snacks, he said. It will be easy, he said." He had to dodge a swipe that was a bit too close to his crotch for comfort. "Stop right there you vermin!" Hitomi had pulled a pair of steel gauntlets from gods know where. If it were the standard ones he would be fine, but those fuckers were fitted with freaking wakizashi with double edges for claws! 'Where did she buy them?!'

He tried throwing crates and carts at her but she simply made minced bits from them, terrorizing the man further. 'I'd rather face Anko than the Bloody Tigress!' He felt cooler at his chest and slight pain. "Yum... that almost made up for my ruined rolls." Blood trickled from three cuts on his front as his flak jacket and shirt were shredded. His heart dropped further at the sight of the woman licking her weapon. 'She's as psychotic as Anko!' Then her eyes became more like a tiger's. "Run bitch." He had to hold a girly scream when she pounced.

Much later, a half-naked (he only had boxers and mask on) Kakashi was found with cuts that made the pattern of a tiger pelt, and there was a note pasted to his forehead: MESS WITH ME AGAIN AND YOU WILL REGRET IT.

* * *

Sasuke was laying on a clearing in pain, the bear trap was vicious and had nailed him good on the ass a few times. "Who was the one to leave such a humiliating device here...?" He dragged himself while propped on a stick, only to feel something snap on contact. One look to the side told his fate: a large log was swinging in his direction too fast to be dodged, so he got sent to the distance.

* * *

 **Author note? Well... there's a poll about Hinata in my profile, vote, please. m(_ _)m  
**

 **Oh yeah, had to rewatch the original Naruto for this chapter. Um... why do you have a blade on my neck, Amaterasu?  
**

 _ **Don't you have an excuse for your lateness, Kami?**_

 **Well... Danbooru?  
**

 _ **Do you want to die? Say your last words.**_

 **Warugaki is awesome! Gahk-!  
**


	10. Chapter 10 - Mission assignment

Hitomi had noticed that the watch over her in the village had tightened somewhat, but not enough to draw suspicion from other ninjas. 'So you're making your move old monkey.' Another thing that changed and was more noticeable was that the missions she was given were exclusively done with teams, never solo. 'Maybe he's waiting for me to slip up.' She was currently resting in a small plaza close to the training grounds. "Mother!" Hanabi came rushing to her, nursing a bump on her forehead. "Oh, come here." This girl had managed to carve a place for herself in that jaded heart like her half-sister. "What happened?" The brunette pointed to a trio of older kids with a certain headband, who were clearly retreating at her sight. 'Bullies?' She put a hand on Hanabi's head and directed some healing chakra to the bump, making it better. "Mother will take care of this, wait here."

"Shit! Why is that outsider here!?" The bigger boy of the group was cursing their luck. They ran like bitches, hoping that they had lost the woman. "So you bullied my kid...?" There was a screeching halt, as the female was right on their escape path. "Not going to answer?" Her killing intent made them hallucinate a huge tiger about to devour them. "Will you repeat it?" Her smile was as sweet as licorice, which only made them more scared. "No madam!" Hitomi gave them a last smile and turned away. "Good boys."

Mother and daughter walked back to the compound, spotting an exhausted Hinata trudging slowly in the same direction. "Which kind of missions?" The look they got was of defeat. "Was I that hard to care for as a baby?" Oh dear, the dreaded D-ranks that every ninja and their grandmother hated. "So it was babysitting then."

* * *

A few weeks later, both Team 7 and 8 met at the Hokage office to finally get their first C-rank mission. Hiruzen watched the two groups and selected the missions for each one. "Kakashi, your team will escort a bridge builder to his native land, the Land of Waves. Meet here at ten tomorrow." He turned to the trackers. "As for you, there's a caravan for a nearby village towards the north. Be at the gates at midday sharp." The two jōnin bowed to their leader and went with their teams to get ready.

Kurenai had been curious about how exactly Team 7 got a pass, as Kakashi was notorious for having a 100% fail rate for the genin assigned to him. But that didn't matter right now. "This will be your first mission out from the village's walls." The Yuuhi wanted the best chance of survival for her students. "Stock up on quality weapons and food rations, in case we get attacked by bandits." Shino raised a hand. "But we might get attacked by nuke-nin as well, for they also work as mercenaries in certain cases." The woman nodded. "Correct, we might be relatively safe by being close to Konoha, but that is no reason to lower our guard." She smiled sadly, if these kids were the norm among graduates, the mortality rate would be much lower. "Dismissed."

A peculiar sparrow flew from a certain office's window and went to a certain female. "So those pricks are going there..." Hitomi fiddled with a piece of paper, mulling over the words. "Brother... I should inform him." She wrote a quick note and gave it to the bird, letting it depart to its destination. 'Maybe I can make those two meet.' A raven came into existence before her and was tasked with delivering a different message to a certain group.

* * *

The felines had broken off the wolf group for their duties, promising to meet up someday. And a new split seemed to be imminent. "Oh~ so Tsun-tsun wants to know our medical procedures?" Kyou was smiling like a Chesire at the interest of the Senju. "Quit with the nickname! And I want to learn it so I can improve my own skills, and that counseling business you mentioned sounds like what I need as well." Shizune was happy for her master, she had carried a crux for so long, suffering for it, but now she was starting to shed it. "Very well, so I shall guide you two to the other continent, you better prepare yourselves."

Kigen was frowning at this, while Roppoi soothed Naruto, as the didn't want them to leave. "Calm down, my pup, we might stay apart for now, but we will meet again when time is right." The little fox shook his head. "I want them to stay with us!" The black wolf brushed his bristled fur. "Tsunade needs help, she has wounds on her heart that doctors back home can help heal." Blue eyes met golden ones. "But she is fine... right?" The female shook her head. "It's not a real wound, it's more like a deep sadness that she has to learn how to make it get smaller." This made Naruto accept better the parting, having lived with a similar grief until he met these strange canids.

* * *

Hiruzen saw his chance when the child of the foreigner finally became part of the shinobi system and was out on a mission, he had the hold over the woman and he would get his answers. "ANBU, go to your assignments." He disliked to bring out open animosity against his charges, but in this case, it was a necessary evil. He checked over some files once again, mainly a blood sample analysis that partially matched the woman to the feline beasts. 'To put an agent within Konoha, hidden in plain sight...' Sarutobi Hiruzen wouldn't forgive an attempt on the village he swore to protect, even if he had to make an entire clan or several his enemy in the process.

Hitomi was facing the Hokage once again along with her fellow clan leaders and teammates, standing before select few ANBU with chains over her. "Hey monkey, care to explain this treatment?" The woman's smirk unnerved the crowd as if she cared little for her situation or had a hidden ace. "Silence Hitomi, I shall make the questions here." She whistled mockingly. "So you finally inflated your shriveled nuts." Tsume had to choke back a giggle and Hitomi's laughter made the Hokage cringe slightly. "Are you in league with the beasts of the new continent?" Hitomi put up a neutral face. "I 'am' one of these beasts, as you must have figured." There was a chatter rising at this claim. "What are your intentions by coming to Konoha?" Hiruzen felt that things were going too smoothly with her compliance. "Oh... that. I was bored with the constant war back home, so I decided to make a private test."

"Which kind of test?" Hitomi smiled. "A simple one, what will happen when you cross the most apart branches of a tree?" Hiruzen frowned at this. "What about your matrimony to Hiashi?" The woman smirked. "He's nothing compared to my past lovers, they were much more... satisfying." Tsume had to hide her smirk. "Do you act as a spy?" Hiruzen went to the important part. "We Henran have no need for your backwater techniques or location. We came here to keep watch on the moves of a bitter foe of us." Hitomi had a serious expression. "My tribe, along with their allies, have been involved in a centuries old war" This alarmed the Hokage, because if the war had bled over the Elemental Nations... "But my existence is insignificant. If you kill me, my daughter shall be taken by summons per my will. Even if I am the child of a leader, my life has no value." She was ready to die right now, it was no different from the battlefields she had to face in the past, despite the lack of bloodshed and action.

Tsume and Shibi knew this side of her very well, having glimpsed parts of it during missions. "If I may comment, Lord Hokage, our teammate might disregard her life, but what about her tribe?" The Aburame's glasses glinted eerily. "From what I have garnered by observing Hitomi, her kind has strong bonds among fellow warriors." In other words, kill her and the village might get retaliation from the foreign beasts, and they could bring it down if they wanted. "I see..."

* * *

The sparrow sent for Wave had landed by a giant bear, gesturing to the paper on its leg. "Why would she sent a message now?" A man walked in, ignored by the animal, and picked the mail. "Well... she didn't say anything about not maiming, only to not kill." The bear snorted at this and approached the man, clearly interested. "Konoha ninja, one of them is Kakashi Hatake." Now it plopped down on his mat, huffing in mockery. "So you wanted the green one..." The male sighed, his partner could be a pain to deal with. "Once we finish with that tyrant, we will go to Konoha."

* * *

 **Author note? Team 7 shall go on the standard Wave mission, but with extras, and Team 8 might meet a certain wolf group.  
**

 **Well... there's a poll about Hinata in my profile, vote, please. m(_ _)m**


End file.
